


Uncertainty

by dragonndoggod



Series: pre-trapped by dogs [3]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni and Shirou are uncertain of how things are going to progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertainty

It was decided, after waking up that morning to find the one he slept with was actually a madararui. And he wasn’t about to let him leave the apartment until he could hide his soul. He groaned in frustration at the thought of a another student. Hoping that Shirou would be a better student than Norio. The lightweight, of course, had taken it upon himself to join in on the training, thinking that it may help if he wasn’t the only one who needed training. Wearing his uniform from yesterday, Shirou knelt down on the floor with Norio, who had changed into some clothes he started keeping in Kunimasa’s room for times like this.

Before they started on any training, Shirou offered to make breakfast, since he and Yonekuni hadn’t eaten anything since the day before. Getting the permission of the brothers, Shirou slipped off into the kitchen, hoping to pay back for the training he was going to receive. His ears twitching and tail moving slowly as he got to work, Norio offering to help. As the two worked, they never heard the two brothers talk as the sat opposite of each other on the couch.

Kunimasa couldn’t help but smirk at his brother. He never knew that it would turn out like this, never would have guessed. He remembered how Yonekuni would try to convince those around him that the one who saved him was a wolf, that the heat he felt was real. But no one would believe him, all convinced that he had made it up as he laid there, dying. Now, he couldn’t believe his eyes. Kunimasa watched as Yonekuni glanced towards the Kitchen, his eyes trained on Shirou.

He had to grit his teeth to keep from yelling at Norio from touching Shirou. His fingers curled, squeezing the couch cushions tightly as he tried to control his emotions. He could feel a wave of possessiveness rise every time Norio touched Shirou.

“Didn’t know you could be so loud,” Kunimasa had to laugh at Yonekuni’s expression at his words. Both he and Norio had arrived later that evening, after stopping for dinner. The trail of clothes from the front door that led to Yonekuni’s room, had told them where the two where. The sounds coming from the room as he passed by, the harsh groaning, the sounds of skin slapping against skin that lasted well into the night. Those sounds alone had turned Norio on to the point that heavy petting had started.

The sound of his brother getting up off the couch pulled him from his thoughts of last night. He kept quiet as the blond left before turning his eyes towards Norio and watching that cute ass move as he helped. Kunimasa had to sigh to himself, hoping that they could get past the petting and onto the real thing.

Storming his way to his room, Yonekuni sat on his bed, where Shirou had laid last night. He never would have thought that the feelings for his first crush would be returned nor the fact that his crush was the one who he asked to be his fake friend. Thinking back to all the times he treated Shirou, it was a wonder why he still stuck around him. He could feel desire rising again, wanting to do more to the wolf than what he did the night before, the same feelings that he felt yesterday. never before had someone turned him on so much.

A knock on the door told him that the cooking was done and they where waiting for him. Composing himself and fixing his pants to hide his hardening flesh, Yonekuni left his room. A sniff, the smell of delicious food. Food that wasn’t instant or from the convenience store. The last time the two brothers had a home cooked meal was too long, last time they visited home. As they ate, he kept silent with his head down to keep himself from staring at Shirou. He felt a wave of possessiveness rise as Norio leaned in closer to the wolf, only to be pulled back by Kunimasa. Looking up, watching Shirou squirm in his seat. His ears seemed to be laying flat as if he felt he did something wrong, something to make Yonekuni upset.

Sniffing the air, Yonekuni detected his scent over the wolf and something inside him made him feel so goddamn superior, so above everyone that no one else mattered. It was an emotion he wasn’t familiar with, something he wasn’t ready to think further about and admit feelings he wasn’t comfortable with at the moment. As they finished and everything was cleaned up, Yonekuni had the two kneeling on the floor, in front of the couch he was sitting on. He tried to give them both his attention, but he couldn’t help it as his eyes strayed towards the waiting heavyweight.

He decided to work with them at the same time, slowly trying to explain how to pull back their soul. Shirou seemed to get it, at least, a little. Norio, on the other hand, was another matter. Sighing, Yonekuni picked up a stress ball that they had laying around and squeezing, releasing his frustrations on the ball before trying something that seemed to work on Kunimasa and Norio. He tossed the ball up and down in the palm of his hand, catching each time. He watched, catching Shirou following the ball with his eyes, but when he tossed it, the wolf ignored it and focused his attention on him. Yonekuni knew that after this, he’d have to show the wolf how to lay off the pheromones that he was releasing unintentionally. He was glad that his pants where baggy enough to hide his excitement and how his body was reacting to what the wolf was releasing.

Slowly, over the course of the day, he managed to get Shirou to hide his soul, but had a harder time when he would praise the wolf. Norio, on the other hand, seemed to be getting no where.

As they paused for a break, Shirou had to fight the urge to show his soul to Yonekuni. It felt so right to show him and in his heart, his soul, that he had chosen Yonekuni as his mate and because of that, he couldn’t help showing his soul to his chosen mate. Now if he only knew how the blond felt about him. He gave a sigh. Knowing his luck, the blond would turn his back on him after all this. His hand came up to clench at his chest, attempting to shop the pain he felt. Eyes down, he never saw the way Yonekuni’s eyes widened at the expression that he wore.

When it was time to head home, Shirou offered to go with Norio, since his home was in the same direction as Norio and he didn’t feel like being alone. Gathering his things, he said goodbye to Kunimasa and headed out the door. Yonekuni had locked himself inside his room and hadn’t left for the past hour, leaving Shirou to interpret the blond’s actions on his own and in the worse way. Casting one last glance to the apartment, he met up with Norio and the both of them headed to the train station, parting once at their stop. Shirou’s smile dropping when Norio left, the pain he felt earlier intensified. The taste of having Yonekuni while he was conscious was like a drug, but like gambling, he knew his chances of that where slim to none. As he neared his house, he had to force away the sadness he felt, pretend that it wasn’t there as not to worry his parents.

Glancing at his neighbors, he wondered briefly about his true parents, but he knew they did the right thing. Sending his prayers to his birth parents and headed inside. The smell of delicious cooking filled his nose, teasing him enough to make his mouth salivate. Removing his shoes, he greeted his mom with a hug, startling her but making her laugh.

“Shirou-chan! Did you have fun over at your friend’s house yesterday?” she asked putting around the kitchen, pulling out ingredients for the rest of the meal. “I’m so happy that you have more friends. You’ve been so quiet lately, more so than usual and had me so worried.” She smiled, thinking back to his childhood. “No matter. Anyway, dinner will be ready soon” she shooed her son out of the kitchen and went back to cooking.

He headed to his room, dropping his bag on his desk and picked up the ring that Yonekuni left a while back and slipped it onto his finger. Almost the same size. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and closed his eyes. Remembering the night before. Last night, Yonekuni was so gentle at times and others, he was rough. Giving it has hard as he could, knowing that he could take it. The call from his mom pulled him from his thoughts. Slipping the ring off, he placed it in the drawer of his desk and headed downstairs to eat with his parents.

At the same time, Yonekuni sat down to a microwaved dinner. When he had finally left his room, as he had spent some time trying to calm his nerves from being around the wolf too long, Shirou had already left. He felt moody and upset that Shirou didn’t try to see him before leaving. Though it was useless to blame Shirou for his upset feelings. Towards the end of the training that day, he pretty much brushed Shirou off, a little uncomfortable with what he was feelings. He craved to pull the wolf his arms and reassure him, that things will work their course. To pull him into his room and go at it again and again until he knew what it was that he wanted. But he didn’t know what he was feeling and by not knowing, he ended up hurting the wolf. Looking down at his dinner, his stomach churned. He didn’t want this crap. He wanted something home made, like what he had earlier. What Shirou made earlier.

He ate it anyway though, as much as he didn’t want to and went back to his room to lay on the bed. In the same spot where Shirou had arched his back as he came, pushed to the end by his hand, fingers and tongue. The sight of his hands clawing at the bed as he leaned over him, sucking on the same spot where the fading hickey was. Making a new mark, darker before biting down hard enough to make Shirou cry out, tightening around him.

Bringing the sheet Shirou had curled up the night before to his nose, he sniffed and inhaled the lingering scent as his hand slipped into his pants, touching himself as he drowned in the left over scent of the wolf. Eyes closed, he could hear Shirou’s voice as his fingers tightened around him as he thought back to when he had sunk himself inside Shirou, soaking up the heat that he offered. As he remembered the taste on his tongue, his body shuddered, coming in his hand as he hoarsely voiced Shirou’s name.

His breathing slowed as he came down from his temporary high. He hadn’t come that fast in years, when he’d touch himself while thinking about his crush. Wiping the remnants of his cum on his pants before removing them to take a shower. As the hot water rained down on him, he thought of how he was going to deal with Shirou’s two friends who liked to touch him, hang off him like the monkeys they where.

The following morning, Yonekuni got to school before Shirou, as unusual as that was for him. He found himself waiting for Shirou by the school entrance. A sniff to the air and the blond’s eyes found Shirou walking towards the school, head down as if in deep thought. It was obvious to the heavyweight that Shirou was having a hard time controlling his soul today, despite having spent the previous day working on instructing him. Gritting his teeth, Yonekuni had to hold himself back as others began to inch closer, interested in the quiet boy. Though, Yonekuni couldn’t be certain if it was because of his status as the president or because of his newly released soul. He didn’t care which, but the thought of anyone, other than him, touching Shirou filled his mind as he pushed himself away from the wall. Walking quickly towards Shirou, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him away. His attention focused on finding a secluded area, a place for a little bit of privacy. If he bothered to look over his shoulder, the heavyweight would see the dark blush that stained across pale cheeks.

As they reached an area of the school that students rarely ventured, Yonekuni let Shirou go. As he expected, those ears and tail of his popped right out. “Really, Pres. You can’t let your soul out in public” as he scolded Shirou, he watched as those ears laid flat against his head and heard a small whine as Shirou did what he was told. As he struggled, pulling his soul back in, Yonekuni couldn’t help but watch. The glow he saw yesterday was still there and he wondered if Shirou had been this sexy when he thought Shirou was a monkey. When he was sure that Shirou had full control for the time being, he led the wolf to their classroom.

Sliding in his seat, he saw Shirou look down and clench his hands in his lap. Eyes trailing over Shirou’s face, noticing the fact the wolf’s lips looked full, as if he was pouting. Though far from it, he had the same look when he would flirt with girls in front of him. The pained expression that Shirou wore when he was sure no one was looking. Glancing around and noticing that attention was away from the two, Yonekuni reached over and gently brushed his hand against Shirou’s, watching as a blush rose. A silent chuckle. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was cute when he blushed.

As class started, he would glance off to his right to watch Shirou take notes, watching as his tongue would peek out, just a little, as he concentrated. Little things like that, he would have never noticed. As each class ended and a break would ensue, he would resist the urge to touch him even more. He tried but failed to hold himself back as Shirou’s two thug like friends hovered over him, mussing up the sweet smell that seemed to radiate from him. As lunch started, Yonekuni got up and ordered Shirou to follow him.

Faltering a little, Shirou grabbed his back and followed. He felt a little happy that Yonekuni was talking to him. Sure, it was an order, but it was better than nothing. He clutched his bag closer and smiled to himself. Following behind Yonekuni, Shirou couldn’t help admiring the blond’s back as his eyes slid down as he eyed Yonekuni’s ass before shaking his head. It wouldn’t do if he was caught staring at the one he loved. Nearly bumping into Yonekuni, Shirou uttered an apology as he noticed the blond hold a door open for him. Taken back, but happy, Shirou entered the empty classroom with Yonekuni following behind him then closing the door.

The room was devoid of desks and a carpet covered the floor as Yonekuni watched as Shirou fidgeted in his spot before moving to stand in front of him. Curious, Yonekuni waited as Shirou his bag and removed something, handing it to him.

“I, uhh, made this for you, Madarame,” Shirou uttered nervously as Yonekuni took the item from his hands. Unwrapping the item, the delicious smell of food came from the item in his hands. A lunch made just for him and from the smell of it, home made. Giving Shirou his thanks, Yonekuni felt a smile tugging at his lips as they both took a seat on the floor. The sound of the door opening, voices talking as two people entered the room

“Yonekuni-senpai! Shirou-sempai!” Norio exclaimed as he bounded in, Kunimasa on his heels. The lightweight eyed the food that they bold held. “Ohh, that looks good. And homemade too.”

Thanking the first year, Shirou smiled up to him. Once he knew that the boy wasn’t after Yonekuni, he became fast friends with him. He went back to eating as Kunimasa and Norio sat down, joining in.

As they dug in, Yonekuni looked at the specialty made lunch. Everything in there was something he liked and as he ate, it was like the food melted on his tongue. Everything tasted so good, even better than the food he had prepared the day before, Glancing up, he caught Shirou’s eyes.

Kunimasa sighed as he snagged some food from Norio. Those two seemed to obvious of him and Norio in the room, lost in their own world. Yonekuni must have said something to make Fujiwara happy from what he could see as the room seemed to heat up and fill up with pheromones. He nudged Norio and had him watch as Yonekuni leaned over, removing something off Shirou’s lips with his own. Their eyes widened as Yonekuni nipped at his bottom lip. The blond must have given in to the pheromones that Fujiwara was emitting.

Turning his attention back to lunch, Kunimasa kept his gaze on the lightweight before him. He didn’t want to feel the wrath of his brother if Yonekuni where to know that he and Norio where watching.

Yonekuni pulled back, panting. He could still taste Shirou on his lips as his hands itched to touch the wolf some more. A faint voice of “Yonekuni,” a whisper more like it, as if Shirou was begging for more. He wanted to give him more, to push him down and fuck him hard enough that he wouldn’t be able to walk. He was somewhat glad that Kunimasa and Noririn was with them. If they weren’t there, he would have given in right at school. As they finished, Yonekuni pulled Shirou off to the side and whispered into his ear, causing wolf to blush. he watched as Kunimasa and Noririn leave, deciding the skip the rest of the day.

Grabbing Shirou by the hand, he pulled him away as not to be seen by any administrators. They climbed the fence as Yonekuni led Shirou home. As soon as he had Shirou where he wanted, he pushed him against the couch, kneeling between spread legs.

“Hmmm? You’re hard already?” cupping Shirou’s growing erection through his pants. The trembling nod was the answer that he received. His hand slid up the shirt, feeling strong muscles under smooth skin.

“Yonekuni,” a whimper as Shirou clung to him, feeling his tremble in anticipation before him. Spreading Shirou’s shirt to bare his chest, Yonekuni’s lips danced down Shirou’s neck, nipping and biting along the collar bone, leaving red marks has he moved further down, stopping to remove the belt from Shirou’s pants. Yonekuni murmured Shirou’s name as they fell into a comfortable silence, which was broken by gasps and cries Yonekuni explored to his heart’s content.

Clothing strewn over the floor as Yonekuni had Shirou arching his back with his fingers, brushing touches and pressing against that had the wolf crying out in pleasure. Watching as Shirou worked his hands over his flesh, replacing his fingers with his flesh, sinking into the tight head. Head tossed back as Shirou’s body enveloped him. The tightness he remembered, the heat and pleasure came back as he rested his body against Shirou’s. Welcoming the feel of nails digging into his skin, the harsh breathing in his ears and the cries of his name as the body in his arms shuddered. The feel of hot cum on his stomach sent him over as he lost his rhythm and pace as he came, pushing his seed deep into Shirou’s body. Breathless kisses, a whine as Yonekuni pulled away.

Looking down, watching as some of his seed leaked out and the sight of Shirou’s cum cooling and drying on his skin. He wanted to curl up in Shirou’s arms as he drifted off to sleep, but he knew he couldn’t do that here. Standing up, he offered Shirou his hand, pulling the heavyweight to his feet and towards the shower. As he entered the shower, he never gave it any thought to clean up the mess he left in the front room. It wouldn’t be until later, when Kunimasa gave him and Shirou an ear full for leaving stains on the couch.


End file.
